This small grant study represents the termination of a monograph analyzing socio-symbolic elements in Eastern Bororo shamanism, with particular stress on the roles these elements exercise in the treatment of affliction. That part of the study examining the relationships between the shamans' categorical attributes, indigenous diagnoses and disease etiology, the social context of illness, the patient's individual history, and particular curative techniques, has been terminated. It reveals that, in terms both of anthropological theories regarding symbolic aspects of crises rites and of known patterns of shamanistic systems, Bororo shamans are so highly unusual as to suggest some novel theoretical and ethnographic interpretations. The concluding portions of the study, here proposed for support, explore the psychological and comparative implications of these interpretations. This work shall occur in the context of a distinguished research facility where the principal investigator is currently a visiting professor, the Laboratoire d'Ethnologie et de Sociologie Comparatif of the Universite de Paris X - Nanterre. It is proposed to secure the collaboration of specialists in ethno-psychiatry and comparative symbolic analysis attached to this facility, in the investigation of shamanistic dreams, autobiographies, and recent ethnographic materials regarding shamanistic patterns in various indigenous South American societies, primarily those neighboring or otherwise related to the Bororo. This research will be carried out during the summer of 1975, prior to the principal investigator's re-assumption of his responsibilities at the University of Virginia.